Under the Desk
by Uncounted-Blessings
Summary: The Colonel is working through the holidays again! How will a certain blonde alchemist lighten the load? And what happens when they get caught? A delicious oneshot  Your healthy dose of holiday smut  Not near as cheesy as it sounds, I swear! Haha. Enjoy


**Story by yours truely. Characters by ****Hiromu Arakawa. I'm just borrowing them for a while ;) **

**Author's note: I know your gonna punch me for not posting any updates for seasons of love in forever and then suddenly comming up with this little oneshot here, **_**buut**_

**I have a good reason! The laptop that I have been writing it on totally crashed, so I have been computerless. SOOO, im using this other computer here at the library. This typing program is so messed up though! I don't even know what the heck im doing, but hopefully i can upload successfully! sosososo screwed up... **

**I wrote this story in the notes app of my ipod at like 2:00am yesterday but I really like how it turned out. Enjoy~**

Roy Mustang was working overtime again. Even though it was the holiday season, He was still filling out paperwork and scribbling his signature onto documents as he leaned tiredly against his desk, his azure uniform jacket resting on the backside of his was determined to do anything he could to rank his way up to Fuhrer and that meant showing dedication through hard work, even on Christmas Eve. The few people that had even bothered to come in on this holiday night had already gone home or where out celebrating, so the Flame Alchemist gave a bit of a start when the large wooden door to his office creaked open and a certain blonde alchemist sauntered in.

"Oh, Edward..." Roy said as he quickly sat up and smoothed down his tousled hair. "What-Why are you here so late?"

Edward began to strut across the room past the black leather couches to his superior officer's desk.

"That depends..." Edward began in the most suggestive manner he could "...on what you _want_ me to be here for." Fullmetal halfway sat on Mustang's Desk, his crimson trenchcoat slightly falling off his non-artificial arm, exposing the smooth, sun-tanned skin underneath. Roy gulped audibly.

"Well, you could turn in that report on your latest venture for the philosiphers stone that you owe me."

Edward stood up and walked around the paper-covered desk to lean in close to Roy's face. His blonde braid fell over his shoulder as he stroked the ivory, smooth skin of Roy's cheek.

"Are you sure that's _all _you want from me, boss?" Edward's fingers slid a seducing snake trail down the Fire Alchemist's neck to his collarbone, then placed his palm against Roy's strong chest. Roy cleared his throat and turned his head away from the teenage siren, returning to his stack of documents and letters.

"Yes, I'm sure. And if you don't have that report, I'm sure you can finish it before the weekend concludes."

Edward frowned and returned to an upright position. There was a moments silence before the slapping of a manila envelope hitting the table broke it.

""Fine. There you go." Edward said, crossing his arms, seductive tone removed. Without glancing at it, Roy reached over and slid the envelope over to the "things-to-do" pile.

"Thank you, Elric. Now, if that would be all..." Roy said in dismissal.

"Don't mean to sound like a nag or anything,but whay are you just blowing me off colonel?" Edward shouted, notes of agrivation in his voice. Roy looked up at Edward apathetically,

"I thought we've been over this, Elric. I have lots of work to do. I'm very busy. I don't have time to do inappropriate things with underage prodigies." Roy said with finality.

"Hmph! But it's Christmas, colonel! Can't you take a break? We havn't..._ done_ anything since thanksgiving.!" Edward said lightly, stretching his arms above and behind his head. Roy just continued writing, not even seeming to aknowledge Edwad's pleas.

"Fine then. Goodnight." Edward huffed and turned away.

"Oh! One more thing, Fullmetal." Edward heard from behind him. Edward bit his lip, secretly giddy inside. _Had he changed his mind?_ Turning on his heels, he said innocently "Yes, sir?"

"Make sure not to injur your good arm tonight. You know, thinking about me..." Roy said teasingly, looking up, his chin resting on the hand that held his fountain pen. He wore that smug little grin that made the younger alchemist burn with rage while at the same time make his head spin.

"Thats IT!" Edward exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air angrilly. Fullmetal dropped to his knees, crawling through the gap between the colonel's leg and the mahoganny desk until he was completely underneath it.

"Wh-What are you...?" Roy inquired, rolling back a little in his office chair to look at Edward, who sat placed between his legs with a devious grin decorating his features.

Edward reached around and peeled his jacket off his shoulders, abandoning it carelessly into the space behind him. Roy eyed the toned muscles, still defined under the coal tank top.

"If you won't give it to me, I'll just have to give it to _you_, huh, colonel?" He said, his initial seductive tone switching on once more. The young blonde reached up and rubbed his commander's groin through the fabric of his uniform pants, making a matter of meeting Mustang's dark eyes with his own sparkling golden ones. Roy exhaled deeply and involuntarily closed his eyes at the sudden, sweet friction.

"You've always been so sensitive, boss." Edward smirked, returning Mustang's teasing. Roy's eyes snapped open in a glare.

"Shouldn't you be gone already, Elric? I dissmissed you didn't I?" He grumbled angrilly.

"Sure, your _mouth_ did, but it seems that your _body _is telling me to keep on..." Edward grinned almost evily, nodding in the direction of the colonel's steadily growing bulge.

"Little bastard."

"Hard ass."

Edward tiptoed his fingers up to Roy's pants button and popped it open with his thumb. Roy reached downward and snapped it back up in resistance.

"I have work to do. Run along like a good little boy. Roy attempted to return to his paperwork and started writing down his signature, but Edward persistantly unsnapped the silver button once more and leaned over to unzip the zipper with his teeth. Hot breath seeped pleasurably against the Fire Alchemist's member through his boxer briefs. The younger reached up his right gloved hand, sliding underneath the elastic waistband and gripped the base of the elder's member. Mustang's pen swiped across the paper, leaving a trail of ink wandering across it as the dark haired man leaned on his elbows suddenly, a deep sigh escaping him. Edward slowly slid Roy out of the black cotton, arousing more heavy pants from the elder. Roy's abdominal muscles contracted and tightened as Edward began to stroke slowly up and down with his right gloved hand. He bit the tip of the glove on the middle finger of his left hand and tugged it off so that he could hold Mustang with a warmer grip than his gloved automail.

The dark haired superior began to roll his hips into the delicious ministration of the teen, grunting lowly in sync with the tugs he gave. Edward stared up at the colonel's flushed face, enjoying spectating the aroused gutteral noises that poured out from him and the clenching and unclenching of Roy's abs from above him.

Suddenly, the creak of the door opening cracked the intimate moment, as Roy snapped to attention and Edward paused his strokes.

"Colonel Mustang, sir?" A womans voice echoed through the room.

"R-Riza!" The colonel exclaimed, alarmed, but trying to keep his cool. "Can I help you?"

"Sir! I was wondering if you would like to join a few of our collegues and I for a celebritory drink."

Edward just smiled to himself, for he had an idea had just popped into his brain. He had a plan to get back at Mustang for acting so very rudely to him earlier. Without a moment's notice, the mischevious blonde leaned foreward and and took as much of his superior's endowed member in his mouth as he could fit.

"GAH!F-FUCK!" Roy cried out, as strings of pleasure shot through him and up his torso, his hip buckling forward as the pleasure waves tangled up overwhelminglyin his stomoch, and his uperbody crumbling down on his elbows once more.

"Sir?" Luitenant Hawkeye inquired as she raised an eyebrow, a bit startled at Roy's sudden outburst. Roy breathed deeply and then grunted again as Edward slowly pulled off of him. He lifted himself upward again and cleared his throat cooly.

"I have lots of work to do he-UNGH! AHHEH!" The dark haired man's body trembled as Edward repeated his actions, this timemoving his wrist up and down, slowly and tightly jerking his lover up and down as the back of his throat was tickled by the older man's tip, before releasing and giggling quietly. "T-tell them I'm overLOOOOAAUGHDED with woAUGHrkright now *huff* *huff* but maybe AUGHnother NIIght."

"Colonel, Mustang, sir, are you alright?" Riza asked, concerned. She began to walk towrds him. Roy quickly held up his hands for her to stop.

"Nonononono! I Uh think it would be best if you UUGHN! if you just left."

"Are you suree you..." Riza's voice trailed off as she looked down and spotted the crimson sleeve of Edward's discarded jacket poking out from underneath the desk.

"Oh! My apologies sir! I didn't realize you had company!" Riza backstepped rapidly, blushing a deep red.

"R-riza! I OOWEH! AWWEH! Its um MMmm! I uh! *whimper* I er!"

"Sorry for the interruption!" She exclaimed shutting the door behind her

Roy instantly glared between his legs.

"What was THAT!" He flared angrilly.

"Oh, nothing~ just a little payback is all~ Why? Dont you _like _it?~" Edward said honey sweet, but with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Yess!-I mean no!-I mean yes! I mean- You embarassed me in front of luitennant Hawkeye!" Roy scolded.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Roy~. Let me make it up to you..." Edward leaned forward, lifting Roy's manhood upward, gliding his tongue eeever so slowly across the underside of it, causing Roy to grip the armrests of his chair tightly. soft moans escaping his throat.

"Wah-Whay do you go so slow,huh?" Mustang whimpered, back arching against the chair, eyes squeezing shut.

"because I know what it does to you~" Edward winked. He began to take his lover's organ in and out of his lover's mouth lapping at it with his tongue as it slid against tried to push against the heat, needing more, but the younger pressed back against his hips, keeping them secured still.

"muuuuhr..." Roy groaned in his deep, velvety voice.

"What was that?" The eldest Elric asked after removing himself from his Flame Alchemist with a soft pop.

"moore..ungh" Roy said very lowly, not wanting to sound pleading.

"I still can't hear you..." Edward teased as he rubbed the smooth tip with his thumb veery slowly, loving the fact that he was the one in control for once.

"MORE! I want you to fuck me with your mouth FASTER!"

"Can I get a please?"

"I won't beg you! I'm MMMUHabove that."

"Oh, really then?" Edward persisted, with his agonizingly slow licks ang tugs, causing Roy to emit low growls from his throat.

"...p-please..." The elder whispered almost inaudibly. Edward's giggles vibrated through Roy's shaft, causing the man to thrust upwards in extacsy.

"tsk tsk tsk~" scolded Edward, who continued to jerk off his ebony haired superior at the same painstaking pace. "unless you ask nicely, I'm afraid I'm going to keep going this *liiick* slow *liick*

"GAH! Dammit!" it was becoming unbearable. "OH, GAWD! Please _PLEASE!, EDWARD!_! JUST FUCKING GO FASTER!" Roy cried out desperately, defeated. Edward nodded, content, before releasing the elder's hipsso that Roy could thrust hard and fast, deep into his throat. Edward sucked down on him, causing him to throw his head back and hollar out uncontrollably. Roy grabbed both sides of Edward's head, plowing in and out as he felt himself build up inside.

"UNGH! AHHHEW! FUCK, BABY! I'M CUH-CUMMING!" Roy yelled out at the top of his lungs as the world around him turned a blinding white and he saw stars dance before him. Straining pleasure struck him wave after wave. Every muscle tensed, then relaxed as he burst out strings of creamy, hot cum into Edwards awaiting gaping mouth. The younger recieved the salty fluid, lapping at it as it came,overflowing his mouth and dripping down his chin, white pearls dropping to the carpet below. Roy sat, slouched, eyes closed, recouperating from his strong orgasm. His breath puffed out in pants. The younger alchemist climbed up onto Mustang's lap, kissing the lips of his satisfied lover.

"You called me baby~.." Roy heard the smile in the blonde alchemist's voice.

"yes, I suppose I did..." Roy blushed and turned his head away.

Edward smiled wider, holding either side of Roy's face, kissing him softly.

"Merry Christmas, sir."

"Merry Christmas, Fullmetal."

_THE END_

**Author's note!: This creepy guy is sitting at the computer next to me and reading this...I think he likes it... OOp! he just looked away : )**

**Anyways, theres your holiday smut! first oneshot Iv'e ever done! Please review! Sorry for switching animes on you! haha**


End file.
